1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for capturing an image by remotely operating an image capturing apparatus, and more specifically to improvement of operational environment of users in such an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a system which acquires an image by operating a camera, when a user (an operator) drives a camera to a desired position, there arises a problem that a capture range of the camera is overdriven to excess of the position desired by the user because the user has entered operation commands more than necessary.